Mana Cokelat Untukku?
by Pandacchi
Summary: “Wah, Konoha’s new couple nih! Selamat ya kalian berdua...”“Hei, Kiba! Kamu tidak memberi selamat pada kedua sahabatmu ini?” “Eh... Em... Selamat ya, Naruto, Hinata...” Kiba tersenyum lebar, hanya demi menutupi luka yang menganga di hatinya. Oneshot.


**Summary:  
**"Wah, Konoha's _new couple_ nih! Selamat ya kalian berdua...""Hei, Kiba! Kamu tidak memberi selamat pada kedua sahabatmu ini?" "Eh... Em... Selamat ya, Naruto, Hinata..." Kiba tersenyum lebar, hanya demi menutupi luka yang menganga di hatinya.

**Warning: **Drabble, pengulangan kata sahabat, kawan, dan perlahan.

**Pairing: **KibaHinaNaru, NaruHina, KibaX???

**Words: **951 in Ms. Word

**Disclaimer:  
**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

Mana Cokelat Untukku?  
**©  
sabaku no panda-kun

* * *

February 14, Konohagakure...

Matahari bersinar cerah, membagi rata seluruh energi kehidupannya pada mahluk hidup yang tersisa di alam semesta ini. Awan merayap perlahan ditiup angin semilir yang membelai setiap permukaan yang dilaluinya.

"Haa... Pagi yang sejuk... Ya kan Akamaru?" Seorang lelaki bertato merah di kedua pipinya melemparkan pandangan pada sang partner yang asyik berputar-putar mengejar kupu-kupu.

"Guk!" Anjing mungil berbulu putih tak ternoda itu menimpali pertanyaan sang majikan, tentu saja sambil tetap tak melepaskan kupu-kupu yang dikejarnya.

"Huahm..." Lelaki itu menguap lagi dan memejamkan matanya, lalu bersandar di bawah pohon _maple_ yang rindang, bersiap untuk melanjutkan istirahatnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur? Hari ini ada kelompok delapan dipanggil Hokage-sama, cepatlah bersiap..." Sebuah suara _bariton_ **(1)** dari pita suara lelaki berkacamata gelap yang entah sejak kapan ada di halaman rumah klan Inuzuka itu membuat lelaki tadi membuka kedua matanya kembali.

"Shino... Hokage? Sebentar lagi, deh..." Ia menjawab singkat, kemalasan terungkap dari gaya bicaranya barusan.

"Kau tahu? Semut bilang, Hinata akan sampai sebentar lagi..." Ia membelalakkan mata dan segera berlari ke dalam rumahnya sementara lelaki berkacamata tadi hanya menggelengkan kepala, prihatin dengan kawannya yang satu ini.

xxx

"Huh, hanya melaporkan hasil misi saja kita harus berlama-lama di kantor Hokage. Benar-benar merepotkan...!" Kiba mengeluh, terik matahari siang hari mungkin tidak akan memperbaiki suasana hati.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu sering bergaul dengan Shikamaru, Kiba..." Shino sedikit mengalihkan pandangan ke kawan satu timnya dari _Troides helena _**(2)** di telunjuknya yang ditangkapnya dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"M-menurutku kata-kata Shino-kun ada benarnya," Hinata tersenyum, mengingat Kiba yang akhir-akhir ini seperti kecanduan hobi barunya, tidur.

"Tidak juga, kami kan jarang bertemu," Kiba memprotes sampai tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, "Hei, sekarang _Valentine Day_ kan?" Shino mengangguk perlahan, sementara Hinata menyembunyikan bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggung mungilnya.

"Hinata, cokelatmu akan kau beri pada siapa?" Kiba tersenyum jahil, membuat pipi Hinata bersemu kemerahan.

"Ano, umm, Naruto-kun..." Hinata berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah dengan jalan menunduk.

"Nampaknya calon menantu Hiashi Hyuuga sudah kembali dari misinya..." Pita suara Shino kembali berfungsi, ia menunjuk pada kelompok tujuh yang baru saja melangkah memasuki gerbang negara Hi.

"Oh...!" Hinata kembali menyembunyikan bungkusan putih itu.

"Hei, Hinata-chan!!" Suara lelaki berambut blonde itu terdengar lantang dan ceria, seperti biasanya. Lelaki berambut _raven_ di sebelahnya terkesan tidak peduli atau sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku hiperaktif kawannya, sementara gadis berambut _bubblegum_ di sebelahnya terlihat menutup sepasang indra pendengarannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hei, kita terlupakan nih?!" Kiba meninju pelan bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Hehehe, maaf Kiba, Shino!" Sang sahabat hanya tertawa lebar, ciri khasnya sejak dahulu. Dari belakang gagahnya tubuh Kiba, Hinata melangkah perlahan sambil menutup mata _lavender_-nya.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun... Ini..." Hinata mengulurkan bungkusan mungil tadi dengan kedua tangannya sambil menunduk, tak ingin terlihat memalukan karena perubahan warna wajahnya.

"Wah, arigatou Hinata-chan!" Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dan tak terduga, Naruto meraih tubuh mungil Hinata dan memeluknya. Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata, ia hanya diam walaupun sebenarnya sangat terkejut.

"Wah, Konoha's _new couple_ nih! Selamat ya kalian berdua..." Gadis berambut _bubblegum_ tadi mengembangkan garis lengkung di wajahnya. Lelaki berambut _raven_ di sebelahnya melakukan hal yang sama, begitu pula dengan Shino. Tapi tidak dengan Kiba. Saraf-saraf otaknya berkali-kali mengirimkan sinyal yang sama untuk ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan para kawannya, tapi ia hanya tertegun, tenggorokannya serasa tercekat.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, Shino!" Naruto sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya dan tertawa, membiarkan barisan gigi putihnya mendapat pancaran sinar dari sang surya.

"Hei, Kiba! Kamu tidak memberi selamat pada kedua sahabatmu ini?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat kawannya masih terpaku di tempatnya. Kiba masih membeku dalam kebimbangan.

"Eh... Em... Selamat ya, Naruto, Hinata..." Kiba tersenyum lebar, hanya demi menutupi luka yang menganga di hatinya. Naruto menepuk bahu Kiba, garisan lengkung yang sama dengan sahabatnya itu tertoreh di atas kulit cokelatnya.

"Arigatou, Kiba!" Naruto melirik ke jam dinding di pos depan Negara Hi yang setia tergantung disana sampai hari ini, "Eh teman-teman, aku mau mengajak Hinata-chan pergi ke suatu tempat, sampai nanti!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto menggandeng lengan Hinata dan menariknya berlalu dari pandangan para sahabatnya.

"Kiba..." Shino kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Kiba tak menjawab, ia hanya diam sambil menatap partnernya yang sejak tadi sibuk berkejaran dengan binatang lain yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada serangkai kalimat pun yang keluar dari bibir para genin itu. Angin bertiup perlahan, menghembus udara segar, menebarkan perasaan ringan bagi setiap insan.

"Hei..." Akhirnya bibir itu terbuka, melepaskan suara yang sejak tadi terikat oleh _lingua _**(3)**. Serempak mereka menatap sahabatnya itu, mencoba mencari penjelasan. Namun, mata yang masih menerawang itu tak mengisahkan penjelasan yang berarti.

"Sakura," Kiba menengadahkan kepalanya, tersenyum perlahan. Sakura memandangnya heran, mencoba untuk berpikir bahwa tidak ada maksud lain yang tersirat dalam benak sang sahabat.

"Ya?"

"Mana cokelat untukku?" Sejenak hening, setidaknya untuk sepersekian menit ke depan. Lalu, tawa membahana menggema, diikuti oleh tinju pelan yang bertubi-tubi dari Shino dan Sasuke yang tadinya mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Kau masih belum kapok rupanya."

**~OWARI~**

_

* * *

Bariton_: salah satu jenis suara pada laki-laki.

_Troides helena_: salah satu nama kupu-kupu langka.

_Lingua_: lidah.

Err-  
Gomen karena telat publish, mestinya kan dua hari yang lalu yak? O_o  
Gomen juga karena gaje, kurang diksi dan deskrip, pokoknya gomen lah!

Saya juga ga ngerti kenapa bikin fic ancur gini, ya pokoknya review lah...  
Saran, kritik, flame? Silakan...  
Tapi yah, saya ga bakal ambil pusing. Flame = envy, hahaa...

**Tararenkyu~** (tebak siapa yang nge-copy kata-kata ini?) xD


End file.
